


drunk man walking

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [66]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, drunk!magnus, mundane!Magnus, worried!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Drunk Magnus staggering through the streets of Brooklyn with a man following him all the way home.





	drunk man walking

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

Staggering through the door and crowds of people, it’s a spinning world out there.

 _How did he get so high?_ He wonders and _why does he feel so light?_ He chuckles to himself, trying his best not to trip over his own legs.

Apparently,

After an hour at a bar, Magnus is a staggering mess making his way down a street in Brooklyn.

Though, within 10mins of walking zigzag, he supposes the subway station is too far and lucky for him, there’s a bus stop just a few plodding steps away.

The unlucky part though is the bit of wait time before the next bus going his way comes.

But luck is still on his side for the night is crisp and cool and there’s an empty bench with no one waiting around. Sitting down with a heavy thud that causes the wooden bench to creak, he inhales the night, the quietness in his head causing him to reflect on his magicless life and about Alec worried and fussing over him.  

His peace doesn’t last though, for soon, someone hobbles over and sits on the other end of the bench. Magnus internally sighs but pretends not to mind, relaxing his arms over the bench and throwing his head back, looking into the night sky that dangles before him like it’s falling.

“Don’t tell me you’re homeless”, the person sitting beside him says.  

Magnus doesn’t even flinch. He’s in quite a comfortable position with his head flung back and his eyes trained towards the sky. Somehow, perhaps the way he’s feeling is what’s known as tipsy because his head is lightly swirling and he just isn’t in the mood to argue with a stranger.

“Are you just going to ignore me?” the man asks surprised like such a thing he’d never expected.

Magnus opens and closes his eyes on a series of repeats and the best way he could probably explain the feeling in his head is like riding on a merry-go-round— the way the horses go up and down and around in a smooth movement that gently passes the world in a beautiful blur.

“Yes”, he answers, his voice low and nonchalant, still making no effort to pay attention to his unwelcome companion. Instead, he stretches out his feet and slides down more into the bench. The world really is pretty at night, Magnus thinks— a pretty world of green, yellow and red lights in all shape and sizes and in unexpected places.

The man scoots over a bit closer but still far enough, resting his chin on the stick he carries then asks, “Are you happy or are you sad?”

“Neither”, Magnus opens his eyes, watching the world above him continue to waltz right before his eyes and the longer he sits, he’s starting to feel like the ground under the bench on which he’s sitting is moving to a faraway place and taking him with it. Magnus laughs, “I think I’m tipsy”.

The man moves a notch closer, “Is that a good thing?”

Unmoved, Magnus continues to watch the sky twirl for him and the scenery in his head must be really pretty for he reaches up both his hands in air like he’s picking stars from heaven thinking— he’ll give them to Alec.  “I don’t know but it doesn’t feel bad”, he answers, each word pronounced loosely at every syllable like his tongue has gotten heavy, “I should ask Alexander if he’d ever gotten tipsy before”.

The man hums in contemplation then asks, “Is this Alexander some expert in tipsiness?”

“I don’t know about that”, Magnus chuckles, “But he certainly is an expert in me”.

“What do you mean?”

“He always knows how to cure me”.

The man suddenly sits up straight and faces him, “Are you saying you’re ill?” and from just that, Magnus detects a tinge of worry in the man’s voice.

Magnus snickers but it’s flat like a sort of mockery, “Aren’t we all ill?” he asks instead.

The man quiets a while, looking down at his feet, “I suppose you do have a point”, he ripostes, also relaxing into the bench, “I wonder if your Alexander also has a cure for me?”

Magnus laughs again but this time it’s like he’s being asked the most ridiculous thing and soon, his laughter is interrupted by coughs— his throat is getting dry and all of a sudden, he’s not feeling too good, looking down the street and hoping the bus will come soon and without looking at who’s talking to him, he relaxes back into the bench, “I’m sure he does but I won’t let you”.

“Let me do what?”

“I found him first so he’s mine”.

Much curious, the man asks, “And just who did you find?”

“My twinkle dust, my sugar plum, my lemonade and candy apple… he’s my slice of freshly baked bread with butter melting on it. He’s the first bite I take of my pizza”.  

The man looks at Magnus with a wrinkled forehead, “I absolutely am not following you”.

“Simply put, Alexander is my happiness so he can’t be yours too”, and just then, a bus arrives and Magnus gets up, still not looking back at the man who had kept his company all this time, “Just go find your own”. 

Fifteen minutes later, Magnus is staggering out of the elevator and down the hallway to his loft, his hands fumbling in his pockets for his keys. But just halfway there and the door opens and a tall man pushes his head out, “Magnus, where have you been? I was getting worried”.

And at the greeting, Magnus goes on his toes and twirls around with a glittery smile on his lips, “I was on a bench, I looked up and the sky was slow dancing”.

Alec’s expression slowly changes from worry and confusion, “Magnus, are you drunk?” he asks with an amused smile, immediately walking out to meet Magnus who’d stopped in the middle of the hallway and is still dancing.

Magnus laughs though slightly appalled, “You mean all this time I was drunk?” he continues to giggle, swinging one hand around Alec’s shoulder, “I really thought I was just tipsy”.

“Well, you’re not that far”, Alec answers. It’s his first time seeing this version of Magnus and truthfully, Alec wants to film it.

“Alexander, have you ever been tipsy?”

Alec flinches— that time when he’d gone out with his mother and Isabelle, did he get drunk or was he just tipsy? All he remembers is talking lots about Magnus and wondering why people often drink to forget because no matter how much he drank that night, everything had reminded him of Magnus.

But before he can answer, the elevator dings so Alec hurries, “Let’s get you inside. I’ve already made you a warm bath”.

“Alexander, I love you— yes I do. I love you and I’m hungry too”.

And Alec really has to laugh, “Then let’s shower then feed you”.

Truly,

“And I met a strange man too… at the bus stop and he wouldn’t stop talking”.

“I’m more surprised you took the bus”.

“You and me both”, Magnus replies with a half giggle interrupted by a hiccup, and with Alec fixed to this side like a puzzle piece, Magnus starts an impromptu humming— a merry sound unfamiliar to Alec but it’s full of melody and so when Magnus suddenly leans across and kisses Alec’s chin and whispers, “Alexander, I’m home”, once again, Alec realises that his heart never belonged to him.

So he returns the kiss, a soft press of his lips to the tip of Magnus’s nose, “Welcome home”.

And as they enter the loft and closed the door behind them, the man from earlier walking with a cane stops in front of the door, waves a magic hand and from outside he could see Alec dotingly undressing Magnus for his bath while Magnus babbles on and on about why Wendy left Peter Pan in Neverland and Alec clearly, not having a clue who’s this Peter Pan or Wendy or even what, this Neverland is. 

Asmodeus sighs, turns around and hobbles back to the elevator murmuring, “I was worried for no reason”.

 

★*☆♪

magnus x alec


End file.
